A New Kind of Confidence
by inufan1369
Summary: Shuichi left...and Yuki didn't care. Was the relationship nothing but lies? Fake love? And, since Hiro isn't around to make it better, as he usually would, Shuichi turns to someone else for comfort. Will more come out of this relationship? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): In the midst of having like three other fics to finish, I had this one on my mind since last night. I can't let this pass by! Please enjoy, I worked hard.**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing.**

**Warnings: It's Gravitation...you fill in the blanks.**

Chapter 1:

He patted Shuichi's back, whispering soothing words in his ear. It always ended up like this. When Hiro wasn't around Shuichi would turn to him for comfort. The anger that burned in his chest couldn't help but to burn more intensely when Shuichi comes to him in a state like this. But, this time...this time was different.

Shuichi had a real reason to be as broken up as he was. It really ended this time. This time, his whole world really did come crashing down at his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I know that the last chapter was extremely short, but it was just an introduction. This chapter will be longer. Enjoy. Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Shonen ai, yaoi..the normal, Gravitation stuff...**

_Italisized words are lyrics_

Chapter 2:

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a que_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's gotta be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's standing when it clears_

"Bad Luck is taking a break for a while." Hiroshi informed his best friend, the lead singer of the band.

Shuichi stood awestruck in front of him.

"Taking a break? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that we are taking some time off. We need it."

"We can't take a break. We have fans that we have to please."

"Shu, there is only so much 'pleasing' we can do before they get bored with us. We need to space our releases out. That way our fans don't get tired of us. Besides, I could use a break. So could you. You have been overworking yourself."

Shuichi pouted and looked at the floor. This wasn't fair... He devoted all his time and spirit into his work. If they were going to take a break, then he would have to face the pain he endured every night. The pain of Yuki's apathy.

_Let's rearrange, I wish you were a stranger I could disengage _

_Say that we agree and then never change _

_Soften a bit until we all just get along _

_But that's disregard _

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Shuichi walked slowly back 'home', just as he did every night, bracing himself for the familiar, but not-so-welcoming sting in his heart. He could already feel it coming. He was going to come home to the same thing: a new girl in Yuki's bed. Which meant he would have to spend another night in Yuki's study so he doesn't bother anyone while they were 'busy'.

Shuichi found himself asking himself why he even stayed. He could easily get up and leave. There was just something about Yuki that made him stay. Maybe it was the sex, maybe it was because he longed to know what was under the skin, or maybe he was just desperate. He really didn't know. There was just something...

_And suddenly I become part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last _

_I'm losing your and it's effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around _

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down _

_I won't let it go down until we torch it ourselves_

The same old noises came from the bedroom as they did many nights of the week. The lasted well into the night until he finally falls asleep, and suddenly jolted awake a foot connected with his butt, and he flying into the hallway. Getting kicked out again so Yuki can work.

Shuichi decided to do something different this time. He stood and peeked inside the study, watching Yuki typing furiously on his laptop.

"Yuki?"

No response.

"Yuki?" Shuichi said a little louder.

Still no answer. Yuki was ignoring him, like always. It was beginning to wear on the pink-haired vocalist's nerves.

_I'm giving up on everything because you messed me up _

_Don't know how much you screwed it up_

_You never listened, that's just too bad_

_Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget you were the one that was wrong_

_I know I need to stand up and be strong _

_Don't patronize me, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Have you forgotten everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

"Yuki, how long do you think you can keep ignoring me until I get fed up with it?"

"Until you leave."

Shuichi sighed sadly.

"Why won't you acknowledge me? I have given all of myself to you, and you never once showed me anything back. Why? What is it about me? What am I doing wrong?"

"You make me sick, your voice makes my ears ring, AND you are annoying."

The familiar sting coming back, only with a new fire.

"Bad Luck is taking a break for a while."

"I hope they drop you."

"Why are you so mean to me, Yuki?"

"Because, I hate you. Drop dead."

Hate...

_Gotta get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

_It's too late now_

_It won't ever be the same_

_We're so different now, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The pain of loneliness tugged at the singer's heart.

"You hate me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Was this relationship all in vain? I let it slip passed me that you were cheating on me in hopes that maybe you... You know what, I don't even care anymore! I am tired of lying to myself! I'm leaving, for good!"

"Good riddance. You can see yourself out."

Tears filled violet eyes.

_I know I wanna run away, I know wanna run away, run away..._

_If only I could run away, if only I could run away, run away..._

_I told you what I wanted, I told you what I wanted, what I wanted..._

_But, I was forgotten, I won't be forgotten, never again..._

He dragged his feet out of the study, to the bedroom, and gathered his things, which fit comfortably in his backpack. He didn't have much, considering my job. Throwing the bag strap over his shoulder he took one last look around the bedroom, knowing that every little square inch would be burned into his memory.

Hiro went with his family on a vacation somewhere in North America. He wasn't around just when Shuichi needed him. There was only one other person he could turn to...

----

"Sakuma-san, is it okay if I stay with you for a few days..or a while..." Shuichi's voice was weak.

He felt drained.

"Sure, Shuichi-kun, come right on in. Is everything okay?"

"No..no they aren't. I..I left Yuki."

Ryuichi fought down the urge to say, "About time."

"He didn't care. He wanted me to leave."

Shuichi felt the tears fall.

"I put all of myself I could into that relationship...and it was all for naught. Why me? Why do I always get stuck in such tight places? What did I do to deserve this?"

Leading Shuichi to the couch, the two sat down. Ryuichi took Shuichi in his arms and patted Shuichi's back.

"It'll be okay, Shuichi-kun. I promise."

**(A/N): This chapter was a little longer. Not much of a break-up between the Yuki and Shuichi, but I felt like it didn't need much. Hope you enjoyed. The songs are Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray and Run Away by Avril Lavigne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Chapter 2 was a little longer. I hope that it was good. It didn't take me long to type it out. I hope that it strikes your fancy enough as to where you will continue reading. Because I love you all if you do:D :D Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do know own Gravitation.**

**Warnings: The normal Gravitation stuff..with a little pairings twist. ;P**

Chapter 3:

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

When Shuichi showed up at my doorstep with bags in hand I automatically knew what had led him up to it. Eiri left him. It was an even bigger suprise when he later told me that he, Shindou Shuichi, left Eiri. I wanted to tell him that it was about time he left that cold-hearted bastard, but I knew he was hurting too much, so I let it go. I didn't want to upset him even more.

I hate seeing Shuichi so down on himself. He blames himself for everything that went wrong in that relationship. None of it was, though. He was played, mistreated, and thrown away like an abused toy. I got angry. Not just angry enough to hold a grudge, I mean, angry enough to actually _do _something about Shuichi's heartbreak.

But, I know no one will take me seriously. I am Sakuma Ryuichi, the childish lead singer of a legend band who's afraid of storms, the garbage disposal, and his own shadow... I'm not really afraid of my shadow, but that's just what Noriko-san said after I fainted when she bought me a ferret... They scare me, I can't help it.

I comforted Shuichi all I could. I didn't know what to say to him. My heart was screaming to that beautiful, pink-haired mess that was snuggled against me, like he was savoring every ounce of compassion he could find. All of my compassion goes out to him. After all...I want nothing more than his happiness, even if that means I destroy my own. It's times like these that I wish Nakano-san were here instead of on vacation. He would know what to say to Shuichi, he would know how to take the pain away.

"I wish there was something I could do to take your pain away, Shuichi." I said to him, my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"It's okay... You don't have to say anything, just hold me."

I did as he asked. It felt nice, him being in my arms. I don't know how long it was before we fell asleep, but just before I dozed of into wonderland I heard him whisper, "...What is love?..."

Love is you Shuichi...and what's burning in my chest right now.

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

I wasn't expecting to go to Sakuma-san's place, though something inside of me was really begging me to do so. Hiro was the one I needed to go to, he would knew what to do to take the edge off of my troubled mind. My feet took control on their own, though. I went to Sakuma-san. He seemed so inviting, so welcoming, so warm that I felt myself melt into him as I cried into his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Shuichi." he kept whispering in my ear, stroking my back and occasionally my hair.

I had this feeling like the pain would never go away, or at least I did as I was walking to Sakuma-san's house. But, when I saw him standing there, the concern washing over his face, the impossibility of my heart to never be healed went away. I still hurt, and bad, but when he whispered those words in my ear, I knew he was speaking the truth.

"I'm here for you, Shu-chan."

I cried harder. I didn't deserve this kind of affection. I didn't deserve anyone.

"I wish there was something I could do to take your pain away, Shuichi." he said to me.

I looked up at him and saw that he was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay... You don't have to say anything, just hold me." I told him.

And, he did. It was the first time in a long time that I felt right, that I felt I belonged. He held me tight. I smiled to myself, but it faded quickly when Yuki crossed my mind.

"...What is love?..." I whispered.

I don't guess Sakuma-san heard me because he was falling asleep. I didn't want to bother him, and I didn't want to leave his warmth, so I snuggled against him and was soon asleep myself.

Love is something that I long for...

---------------------------------

Shuichi woke to find himself well rested, still in the embrace of his idol. He noticed Ryuichi had a troubled look on his face, and he was mumbling in his sleep.

"Shu..ichi..."

Shuichi, out of instinct, shook Ryuichi's shoulder to wake him from his dream. Blue eyes dazed with sleepiness met violet ones. A small smile swept across Ryuichi's face.

"Ne, Shu-chan...you snore."

Aside from himself, Shuichi giggled. He giggled and hugged Ryuichi, feeling a sense of relief from the anguish he felt the night before.

"Shuichi, I can't breathe." Ryuichi said with a small laugh.

"G-gomen." Shuichi said, blushing slightly, and letting Ryuichi go.

"That's okay, Shu-chan, na no da!" the older man said, perking up, apparently wide awake now. "What do you say we go out today? Scope the town?"

Ryuichi looked down at Shuichi's backpack.

"Did you get all of your stuff from Eiri's?"

Shuichi felt a twinge of pain. He nodded.

"You're backpack looks rather small and almost empty, na no da."

"I...I don't have much." Shuichi said nervously.

"Don't have much? Why? You're rich."

"I..I know, but I just never really got out to get anything, I guess."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Hurry up and get a shower! We have to go shopping, na no?!"

--------------------------------

**Shuichi P.O.V.**

Sakuma-san and I spent the whole day shopping. I thought of both of us as two best friends...but as girls. He was picking out clothes and throwing them at me until I had mountains in my arms, then ushered me to the dressing room. He didn't even seem to mind that he was _in _the dressing room with me, stripping me of my clothes making me try on _everything _that he picked out. If he didn't like something he would wrinkle his nose in disgust, tug it off of me, throw it over his shoulder, over the door of the dressing room and onto the floor behind it.

He didn't stop at just clothes, either. He dragged me into a shoe store and made me buy ten different pairs of shoes. _Then_, he took me to the electronics and bought me a new cell phone.

"I wanted to buy you something since I am dragging all around." he told me, holding out a black Razr.

"T-thanks, Sakuma-san." I said, taking the phone from him slowly.

"Ah, Shu-chan, will you stop calling me Sakuma-san, please. It makes me feel old."

"Gomenasai, Ryuichi."

"Arigatou, na no da!"

He was so cheerful. I couldn't help but feel my mood lighten. We went out to this cozy, little café in the middle of Tokyo. Ryuichi said it was his favorite place to eat because they let him perform there a lot. He told me that they might let me perform sometime. I'd like that.

After we ate, we spent the rest of the day window shopping, watching people, and eating ice cream. I felt relaxed. A big improvement from what I felt last night. I knew I was going to regret it, because the pain always comes back when things settle down and get quiet...

...I didn't cry. I sat with Ryuichi watching television; Ryuichi's favorite anime marathon was on. He had his head on my shoulder, Kumagoro wrapped in his arms, and a drowsy, but content look on his face.

"It gets lonely sometimes, just me and Kuma." Ryuichi said boredly, his eyes not leaving the television. "We are glad that you are here to give us company, Shu-chan."

I looked down at his brown head, an amused smile playing on my lips. He looked up to meet my gaze.

"I'm serious!" he said, noticing my raised eyebrow.

"It's just hard to believe _the _Sakuma Ryuichi gets lonely."

"Well, Kuma and I _do. _To tell you the truth, Kuma and I don't have that many friends."

I raised both my eyebrows this time. He nodded at me, signaling that he is serious.

"Tohma-kun, Noriko-san, K-san, and you are really the only friends that Kuma and I have ever had. Sure, I have plently of fans, but you can't call people friends when they know nothing about you."

I cocked my head to the side, looking at Ryuichi like he said something funny... Well, he did really.

"What do you mean you can't call people friends when they nothing about you?" I asked him, feeling his words sinking into my skin.

"Real friends should know more than your name and what you are known for." he said, laying his head back down on my shoulder. "If it wasn't for being in Nittle Grasper, I wouldn't be known at all. I wouldn't have all the fans I do now, I wouldn't be anybody. And, the more that I think about it...being in Grasper doesn't really that make much of a difference. Fans can't fill the empty spaces. There are just some things that people really want, and what I want is to not feel so alone all the time."

I felt myself scoot closer to him, sensing that pretty soon I might be needed to latch onto. And, my senses were right. He clung to the front of my shirt and buried his face in my neck.

"All I am is Sakuma Ryuichi, the one with a good voice and not good for anything else. I don't talk to Tohma or Noriko unless I am at work. They have been my life-long friends, but they just aren't there like they used to anymore. They used to be there unconditionally, but now they are both caught up in their jobs and their own lives that we have all drifted apart. K-san was my best friend while I was in America, because he was with me all the time. We talked a lot, too. He's a good guy. But, when we got back to Japan, and he became your manager, he is now just a passerby. And, I'm not blaming you for that, I'm blaming Tohma."

I put my arms around his shoulders. I could tell he wanted comfort. It was a shock, even to me, that Sakuma Ryuichi got lonely.

"After a while, I began to think that maybe I was the reason why no one was together anymore. Since, I am always so childish and stuff, that maybe I push people away...scare them off."

It was another shock to find out that Ryuichi has problems with himself.

"I try to make the best of my life as it is, but sometimes, it's just too much to take."

I felt the same way. I tried to make the best of what I had, as well, only to have it slapped right back in my face. If anyone, Ryuichi understood how I felt at this moment. Even Uesugi 'Yuki' Eiri, the man who has been through the worst, never even understood just what was buried in my heart. But, this man, my idol, the man I have always seen as a god, the man I thought was perfect, had his own flaws.

Yuki...

Why had he hurt me so? Why didn't he try to see that he was tearing me apart? Why didn't he care? Why did he just shrug me?

"I guess we are in the same boat, huh, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi whispered in my ear, his breath tickeling it, making the hair on my neck stand on end. "We both feel like we hardly have anyone in the world, right?"

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

I put my hand under his chin and turned it to face me. His violet eyes were shining with some deep emotion I couldn't quite make out. I was sad, I needed reassurance. I could tell that he needed that much, as well. I stared deep into his eyes, those pools of lavender.

"We have each other." he said, smiling at me.

It was a sad smile, but a real one. I knew nothing but honesty in the way his eyes looked into mine with such admiration. He took my hand that was still under his chin and held it, squeezing it, trying to comfort me. I smiled back.

"Yeah. We do."

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I saw the brat out today. He was with Sakuma Ryuichi. It's only to be expected. After all, Nakano is on vacation somewhere. He didn't have anyone else to turn to.

The two idiots were shopping. Just when I started to believe that the two were the biggest girls I had ever seen, I noticed the rejected look on the pink-haired brats face.

He's hurting. I don't care, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Chapter 3. This fic seems to be going really slow to me. I don't know why, I guess that my brain is fried. Anywho, thanks for reading it up this far. I think this fic sucks, but as long as the reviews come in the more I will write. Because, I do this all for the reviewers, because they rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Chapter 3:

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Tohma called me. He was looking for the brat. He said something about he didn't show up for work or something. I told him that he brat was not with me anymore, and he was apparently living with Sakuma. He seemed excited about it. I don't know why, though. The man knows I won't have anything to do with him.

"You and Shindou-san are split up now?"

"Yeah. So? What do you care?"

"Oh, I was just curious." Tohma said with a small laugh that I could easily see right through.

"I have work to do. Bye."

I hung up on him. He tried calling back about a million times, but I didn't answer. After a while I got tired of hearing the phone ring and I unplugged the cord. I had work to do.

**Tohma's P.O.V.**

I really should give up on Eiri-san, but ever since he killed Kitazawa I just felt compelled to take care of him. After all, I was the one that dragged him there in the first place.

After my short conversation and many attempts of calling him back, I contacted Ryuichi. Eiri-san had said Shindou-san was with him.

"Kanichiwa, Tohma-kun!" he answered, his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"Hello yourself, Ryuichi-kun. Is Shindou-san there?"

"Yep, Shu-chan is here! Why? Do you need him?"

"He skipped work today and I need to know why."

"Oh...Shu-chan wasn't feeling well, so I let him stay here. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I suppose it is, but next time I need to be informed, alright?"

"Okay, Tohma-kun."

"Ryuichi, Shuichi and Eiri-san aren't together. That's why he is with you, right."

"Yes. Shu-chan's been real sad because of that."

"I am sure he has. How long is he planning on staying with you?"

"As long as he wants to. I am going to suggest him living with me for a while."

"Oh, well I am sure that will be okay."

"Thanks, Tohma."

"Not a problem."

"Hey, why does Shu-chan have to go to work when Hiro-kun is on vacation?"

"He doesn't really have to come in all day, he just has to turn in some lyrics to Sakano-san so he can get them to Suguru."

"Oh. Well, I will make sure he gets them to you tommorrow."

"Thank you, Ryuichi. Take care."

"Alrighty, Tohma, na no da."

"Bye."

"Buh-bye!"

I knew at that moment that there was something more there than just Shuichi living with Ryuichi. Ryuichi _wanted _him to.

---------------------------------------------------

"Shu-chan..." Ryuichi leaned over so he could whisper in Shuichi's ear. "Shu-chan..."

Shuichi didn't stir, but stayed still and snored soundly. Ryuichi, getting frustrated, jumped on top of Shuichi's back and started poking him.

"Shu-chan.." he said a little louder.

Nothing. Shuichi just layed there, sleeping, oblivious to everything around him. Ryuichi huffed.

"This kid won't even wake up in a train wreck."

He took Kumagoro off of the bedside table and raised him above his head.

"KUMAGORO BEAM!!!"

He threw Kumagoro and hit Shuichi square in the face. Shuichi did nothing but slowly open one eye.

"Ahh, Ryuichi-kun, leaf me awone." he said, his voice impaired from being half asleep.

"No! Shu-chan has to wake up! I told Tohma you would come into work today because you have stuff to turn in to Sakano-san."

Shuichi groaned and buried his face into the pillow. Ryuichi looked at him annoyedly.

"Don't make me bite you."

Shuichi opened one eye again and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

Ryuichi dove down and bit Shuichi where his shoulder and neck meet. Not hard enough to cause any damage, but enough to feel something.

"Ah, Ryuichi!"

He didn't let go.

"Ryuichi!"

Still didn't let go.

"Ryuichi, please, stop!"

Shuichi was half-laughing, half-groaning. Ryuichi knew that it was one of Shuichi's hot spots, he could tell by the way he was acting. He decided to stop torturing poor Shuichi and stopped biting him.

"You..are...evil."

Ryuichi grinned and hopped off of Shuichi.

"Go to work so Tohma doesn't get mad."

-------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi trudged into work, his energy completely drained. He didn't really know why he felt so tired. He guessed because he has been so depressed. He found Suguru sitting in the lobby waiting on him.

"Shindou-kun, I was afraid that you wouldn't show up again."

K pulled out his magnum and put it against Shuichi's forehead.

"Do it again and I shoot."

"Sorry, guys, I just..haven't been...well, that's all."

The two men nodded, understanding Shuichi's troubles, for they heard about Yuki and his break up from Tohma.

"Here's the lyrics. Tell Suguru to make the music how he feels and when Hiro gets back we can go from there."

"Will do, Shindou-kun." Sakano studied Shuichi's features and noticed he looked pale and tired. "Why don't you take the rest of the day to rest. You don't look so well."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Take care, Shindou, and be back when you supposed to." K said, his gun still against Shuichi's forehead.

"Will do." Shuichi smiled nervously and gently pushed K's gun off of his head.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

Ryuichi asked me if I wanted to live with him.

"Shuichi-kun, I have been thinking, and I think it's a good idea if you live with me."

I looked up at him in shock. I kind of thought that he would throw me out to stay with Hiro when he got back.

"Uh..."

"Well, you don't have to," he said rubbing his head and looking at the floor, "it was just a thought."

"I appreciate that, Ryu." I told him smiling.

I actually felt happy right then, relieved because of the concern Ryuichi seemed to have for me. I just couldn't understand the feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach. I kept thinking about how completely...sexy...Ryuichi could be through that childish act he has. It was scaring me.

"So, will you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"YAY!"

He glomped me. I laughed and returned the embrace, even though my back was on the couch and he was on top of me. He lifted his head and looked at me.

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

When I looked into Shuichi's eyes I couldn't help but feel a blood rush come to my cheeks. He must have noticed because he started blushing, too. In the back of my mind something was telling me that I should have gotten off of him, but my body wouldn't let me. It was like I lost all control of him limbs. He didn't seem to mind, though. I felt him relax under me after a few minutes and pull me closer to him. He looked into my eyes, our noses touching.

I could read what his eyes were saying. They seemed to be mixed with so many different emotions at once that it was almost impossible to tell what was on his mind.

"Ryu..I--"

I broke him off in midsentence and pressed my lips against his.

I couldn't help it. It felt so right.

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

When he kissed me...it felt so right. Everything else melted away. I thought nothing of Yuki, nothing of anyone or anything, just him. I found it hard to believe that I was actually kissing the Sakuma Ryuichi...but he was only human, too. I could tell he was craving real passion, just as I was. I felt some deep emotion as I opened my mouth and allowed him more entry. If it was possible for two mouths that were made for each other, it felt like his and mine were.

We would break for air, but return to the kiss quickly. It felt like I couldn't go more than ten seconds without his warmth on my face. He seemed to feel the same way. Soon, our kisses became more passionate, bringing more body heat...

--------------------------------------------------

The cell phone rang, breaking the two from their moment of passion. The two stared at it hoping it would explode. Shuichi reached into his pocket and made to reach for the phone but Ryuichi caught his hand, his eyes telling Shuichi to not answer it. Shuichi gratefully accepted it and let himself melt into Ryuichi's mouth once again.

Ryuichi's fingertips stroked the delicate skin of Shuichi's stomach, sending shivers up the pink-haired boys spine. Shuichi felt chillbumps creep on his arms. Ryuichi started to reach higher to take Shuichi's shirt off but he stopped himself. He broke his lips from Shuichi's.

"I-I don't..don't know if.."

Shuichi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss. He broke it after a minute.

"It's okay." he said. "Just do what you feel comfortable with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Ryuichi knew that he could go all the way with Shuichi, but he didn't want to rush anything, not yet at least. He wanted Shuichi to get more comfortable with him. He wanted Shuichi to build up his own feelings for him, and maybe love him. Ryuichi already knew he loved Shuichi. He had loved him from the moment he laid eyes on him. But, Yuki Eiri had always been in the way. But, now, it was his chance to show Shuichi how he deserved to be treated.

He kissed Shuichi once again, only breaking when they felt like their lungs would explode. He laid his head on Shuichi's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Pretty soon the two were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Chapter 4. Not really much to say on this except that I am sorry I haven't updated in forever! Really sorry! Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravi.**

**Warnings: The usual. Shonen ai...boy on boy...yeah..that stuff. -**

Chapter 5:

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Life has gotten really annoying. Really, really annoying. I'm so used to having that pink-haired brat running around my house and making a lot of noise...breaking things...bothering me. It's frustrating! I ran into him in town the other day. I can only imagine the kind of heartbreak that he was probably going through at that moment. Then again...I don't care. I'm better off without him. He was stressing me out. He cried when he saw me, too.

"Er...h-how are you, Yuki?" he said to me, his eyes staring at the ground below him.

"Never better." I said, purposely sounding taunting.

He flinched like those words stung.

"Y-yeah...that's good."

"So, is there a reason why you are standing here breathing my air?"

He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. He shook his head and began to walk away. I don't know what it was but something inside made me reach out and grab his arm before he could get away. He looked up at me his eyes half hopeful. I wanted to laugh. Was he really hoping that I would take him back?

"I hear that you living with Sakuma." I said, one of my eyebrow lifted, a cold glare in my eye.

"Yeah." he said slowly taking his arm out of my hand. I must have been squeezing it.

"Done it with him yet?"

"Yuki! How could you ask me something like that?!" he said loudly, shock on his face.

"So, I take it you are?"

"No!"

"Really? That's a shock."

He looked at me like I three heads. That was an amusing look. I arched both my eyebrows and smiled menacingly.

"Not that you were any good in bed, anyway."

His eyes got wider. He let tears fall freely from his eyes. I felt a twinge of guilt. I was lying when I said he wasn't any good in bed. He was really good, actually. But, I wasn't going to let him know that. Too much pride. Besides, I, single Yuki Eiri, loved the torture I cause him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at me.

"You're cold, you know that?"

"Yep."

He walked away dragging his feet.

Life is annoying now. It's too quiet in my house, too clean. Not what I am used to. Oh well, might as well get used to it. I am never going back to that brat. I don't like men. He was a Kitazawa cover-up. He was just a little fragment of hope that maybe Kitazawa would come back. After realizing that it was a hopeless cause, I gave up on the brat. I'm better off now, and so is he. He needed Sakuma, because Sakuma would treat him right.

I especially realized that when I found Sakuma lying in the middle of the street...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi sat up in bed, a cold sweat running down his forehead, phone against his ear.

"Where is he?"

"At my house right now." the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"I'm on my way."

"Just stay there, I'll bring him to you."

"No, no, don't move him. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Shuichi hung up the phone and jumped out of bed, running around the room like a mad-man to find clothing to put on. He didn't even know what he grabbed or how ridiculous it might look, he had to go and fast.

**'Please be alright.'** Shuichi said desperatly to himself as he slipped his shoes on and ran out the door, running as fast as he could, not slowing down, until he reached the destination: Yuki's house.

He didn't knock on the door, but bounded into Yuki's house like he always used to. He found Yuki standing beside the couch, a phone in his hand, obviously talking to Tohma, and, to Shuichi's worst fears, Ryuichi laying on the couch, unconcious.

"Ryu!"

He ran to the couch and got on his knees so he could look Ryuichi in the face. He touched his cheek gently.

"Still warm..." he said quietly to himself as he studied Ryuichi's features.

He was beaten badly. His clothes were tattered and Shuichi could see numerous bruises and cuts underneath. His usual delicate face was covered in tiny cuts and bruises, blood dried around his bottom lip.

"Oh, Ryu, what happened to you?" Shuichi asked the unconcious figure.

"Alright. Hurry."

Yuki took the phone off of his ear and hung it up.

"That was Tohma. He's on his way."

"I wonder what happened to him." Shuichi said running his fingers gently through Ryuichi's hair, freeing the delicate strands from the tangled knots they were in.

"I don't know. I was just walking home from the store and saw him lying in the middle of the street. He's lucky hardly any cars come down this way. He would have been hit for sure."

Shuichi held back the tears that he wanted to shed. He didn't know what he would do without Ryuichi. This was the man that let open his home to Shuichi when he could have very well turned him away, who gave him all his time and commitment just to help him get out of his slump. Without that support, Shuichi would surely fall back into the pits of his misery again.

"Ryuichi...wake up, please..." Shuichi whispered in Ryuichi's ear, laying his head beside the older singers.

Ryuichi's eyes fluttered open slowly. He saw Shuichi, and he started to cry.

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

When I saw Shuichi beside me I couldn't help but let the tears fall. After all, I was in the crumpled mess I was in because of him... But, I held no resentment at all for him. It wasn't really his fault. I just thought of him the whole time it was happening. It wasn't a pleasant experiance. It was scary. I am a small person, so being ganged up like I was..well, it was scary.

I was walking home from work, because Tohma held me late to work on a new single. There was nothing or no one outside because it was so late, around midnight. I was singing to myself, not caring to put on a disguise. After a while I started to feel like there was someone following me, but everytime I looked around no one was there. I shrugged it off. Must have been my imagination.

"Well, Kuma, I wonder if Shu-chan is asleep yet? Knowing him he's probably clonked out on the couch."

I began to think about that kiss him and I shared. It was a deep, passion-filled one. I know he was urging for that as much as I was. I have had my fair share of kissing, but none of them meant as much as his kiss did. I felt like he was trying to dig inside of my chest and find where my heart really was and take it for his own. I didn't object because I was doing to same to him. When I started to creep my hand under his shirt I knew I was starting to go too far, but when he said it was okay I felt like he was wanting this attention, that he wanted to feel love again. I only backed off because I didn't want to be a replacement of Yuki-san. I wanted Shuichi to build up those feelings for me on his own, I wanted me to be the center of his passion and no just a cover-up for something that I know I can never mask forever. Shuichi missed Yuki-san, and a lot at that, but I half-hoped that maybe I can fix his wounds.

My thoughts were broken by someone grabbing me from behind and wrapping their arms around my waist, pinning my arms to my side and making Kumagoro fall to the ground. I could feel this person's warm, moist breath on my neck. He squeezed me tighter and buried his nose in my shoulder.

"Hey, you smell good, you know that." the person, male, said.

I recognized the voice, though I couldn't place a face with it.

"T-thank you... Now, if you'll excuse me...I-I have to go..."

The man squeezed even tighter as I struggled to get away.

"Stop fighting, Ryu-chan, or I'll hurt you."

I stop struggling, feeling the malice in his voice. I began to shake. It was a panic attack. I felt my knees get weak, though the man held me up easily.

"W-who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice, my voice beginning to give out on me.

"That's not important. What is important is that you cooperate. Tell me, where is Shindou?"

"Shuichi? Why do you want to know?" I felt my voice get stronger as I heard the man's voice...full of hate when he said Shuichi's name.

"Where is Shindou?" he repeated, this time even more threateningly.

"I-I don't know." I lied.

"I know that he isn't with that Yuki dude anymore. You're the only other one that he would turn to, so where is he?"

"I told you I don't know!"

I felt his fist collide into my side. I writhed in pain.

"Stop playing games, or I'll do worse damage."

I gritted me teeth. "I don' t know where he is."

The man growled and threw me onto the ground. I landed on my stomach, but quickly rolled on my back to get a look at the man's face. My eyes widened in suprise when I saw who it was.

"Got a problem with my face?" the man said angrily.

"What do you want with Shuichi?! I thought you moved off a long time ago!"

"Heh, yeah, I did. But, now I am back, and I want Shindou."

I made to stand but he kicked me back onto the ground.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where he is."

"I don't know." I said, slowly this time.

"I hate liars."

The man beat me and beat me and didn't stop, not until I blacked out.

I felt Shuichi's breath on my face, his voice in ear. It felt soothing. Seeing him beside me only brought the tears of sympathy for him. I forgot about my own problems. I sat up despite the pain in my body and stared Shuichi in the eye, sadness swimming in my head.

"Shuichi..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi tried to make Ryuichi lay back down but he refused.

"Ryuichi, who did this to you?" Shuichi asked, worry sewn in his voice.

"It was your dad." Ryuichi answered quietly, his eyes drifting down to the floor.

Yuki's head popped up at hearing this.

**'His father?' **Yuki thought to himself. **'I thought his father was in prison.'**

"What? My father is in prison." Shuichi cried, tears falling, his worry for Ryuichi building.

"It was your father, Shuichi!"

Shuichi had told Ryuichi about his father a long time ago in the bathroom one day at work when Ryuichi noticed a scar on Shuichi's lip and above his eyebrow. It was an emotional conversation, at least it was to Ryuichi. Shuichi seemed to be at peace because his father was sent to prison for child abuse.

"I guess he got out. At least, that's what he said." Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi with sad eyes.

Shuichi's breath constricted. He wanted to worry about his father being out, but his concious wouldn't let him. He let that leak out of him and laid all of his attention to Ryuichi. He even forgot that Yuki was standing behind him. He sat beside Ryuichi and took his hand in his and stroked it with his thumb.

"It'll be okay, Ryu. Right now, all I am worrying about is you."

"But, Shu--"

Shuichi put his index finger on Ryuichi's lips to shush him. Ryuichi looked at him with wide eyes.

"I told you..all I am worrying about is you. You are in no condition to protest."

Ryuichi let his shoulders sag, feeling the pain throb in his body.

"It'll be okay."

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi in disbelief.

"How can you worry about me in a situation like this. You are the one who's in danger. Not me."

Shuichi stroked Ryuichi's cheek and let his face scoot closer to his beat up companion's. He put his forehead on Ryuichi's and gave him a gentle smile.

"Because I'm not the one beat up right now. Besides," Shuichi let his nose touch Ryuichi's, "if the time comes when I do confront him again, you'll be the first one to cross my mind."

Yuki glared when he saw the two singer's lips meet. He realized Shuichi had forgotten he was there. He started to turn away but found his eyes glued to the sight. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the content look on his ex-lover's face. It reminded him so much of how he used to look when they were together. Yuki growled lightly, his eyes shooting to the door when he heard a knock.

Shuichi and Ryuichi broke the kiss and looked to the door, suddenly remember where they were and started blushing.

"Eiri-san, it's me." Tohma's voice said through the door.

Yuki growled and went to open the door. Tohma's eyes got wide at the horrible state his singer was in. He started suggesting taking Ryuichi to the hospital but the singer refused.

"All I want is to go home."

Tohma took the two singers to Ryuichi's house and showed the two inside.

"Take care and be careful." Tohma said, his serious look on his face, which was rare, seeing as he always had that creepy I-am-better-than-you-and-if-you-contradict-that-I-will-kill-you smile.

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

I made sure Ryuichi was safe in bed and sound asleep. I then locked all the door and windows and made sure every blind and curtain was pulled. I was scared, I will admit that. I was hoping that my father would rot in prison. But, he got out, he hurt Ryuichi and he was looking for me.

I curled next to Ryuichi, careful not to hurt him.

He didn't get better for a week, and the bruises took almost a month to fade. But, he was back to normal, and it was about time for Hiro to come back. I didn't care, though. Sure, I wanted to see Hiro, but I was living with Ryuichi. Things seemed to cheer up the past month. I have had no occurances with my father, and everything seemed to settle down. Ryuichi was back to his normal, perky self. The only thing I felt disappointed about was that he hadn't kissed since that night at Yuki's house. But, I didn't feel like rushing or forcing anything. I decided to just let it happen when it happens.

Hiro came back later during the week. Ryuichi and I went to see him..

**(A/N): Cliffhanger! AH! Hiro is back! He is making his appearance, finally! haha. Well, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I was in a hurry when I wrote this chapter. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Chapter 6. Hiro is back! He makes his appearance:D :D :D YAYYAYAYAYAYYYAYAYAY!! He is still dead to the fact that Shu and Yuki aren't together anymore, either. OOO, I wonder how he is going to take that news. :D haha. Well, you will just have to read to find out:D Ja ne!**

Chapter 6:

Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

The ring of a cell phone reverberated through the house from the kitchen where the two singers sat beside each other on the couch watching television. Shuichi sighed when he realized it was his phone. He stood reluctantly and dragged his feet into the kitchen and to the counter beside the sink in the middle of the room where his ringing phone was placed. He didn't even look at the number, he just flipped it open and said in a gruff and tired voice, "Hello?"

"Shu, man, what's up?! Long time, no see!"

"HIRO!" Shuichi suddenly forgot how tired he was from staying up most of the night watching another anime marathon with Ryuichi.

"When are you coming to see your best friend, eh?" Hiro asked cheerfully.

"Like, I'll leave right now, lemme just go get Ryuichi and.."

"Ryuichi? Are you and Sakuma-san hanging out today or something?"

"Um...well, Hiro...we have a lot to catch up on. I'll tell you everything when we get to your place, okay?"

"Okay." Hiro's voice lowered in confusion.

"Kay! Be there soon!"

"Alright. See ya then, Shu."

Shuichi closed his phone and ran into the living room where Ryuichi was snuggled with Kumagoro, almost asleep. Shuichi blushed at how cute he looked, his eyes half-closed, chewing on his bottom lip. He walked to the other side of the couch and sat on the floor beside his sleeping idol and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Ryu-chan, hey, you still alive?" he asked lightly, a small smile playing across his lips.

Ryuichi opened his eyes a little wider.

"No." he replied. "I'm never watching another anime marathon again."

Shuichi chuckled. "Understood. Hiro is back and wants me to pay him a visit. Want to come?"

Ryuichi groaned, sat up, stretched, yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sure, why not?" he replied standing up slowly, Shuichi following suit.

"YAY! Good thing you agreed because I told him that you were coming along with me." Shuichi giggled.

"So, does he know we've been living together for the past two months?"

Shuichi looked at his feet, his face flushed. "No, not yet. I am going to tell him when we get to his place."

"Okay, it seems better for him to hear it face to face. Hearing about you and Yuki-san splitting up, he might have expected you to stay with him."

"Yeah..." Shuichi smiled to himself. "He might get the impression that we are dating..."

There was a tense silence between the two singers. They looked at each other and Shuichi's cheeks turned sixty shades of red at the look on Ryuichi's face. Ryuichi looked...content, eager, serious, curious, and there was also slight admiration. He approached Shuichi slowly. Shuichi backed up until his back was against the wall, not out of fear but because he was about to faint at the butterflies in his stomach and the dizziness in his head that Ryuichi was giving him. This was a familiar feeling, the very same feeling he had when he had first met Yuki...the same feeling he got when he and Ryuichi first kissed...

"You know," Ryuichi said, his voice light and smooth, almost sing-song, "I have been thinking about that."

Shuichi looked into his idol's eyes as he stopped just short of their stomach's touching. Ryuichi looked down at the pink-haired singer, shuttering in delight at how cute he looked when he was blushing.

"Shu, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time now, but I have never had the courage, or the chance to tell you.."

"What do you mean 'the chance'?" Shuichi asked in confusion.

"I couldn't tell you how I felt about you because you were with Yuki-san."

Shuichi bit his lower lip, the butterflies creeping into his throat.

"I have had feelings for you, for a long time at that." Ryuichi continued, placing his hands on the wall on either side of Shuichi, their noses touching. "And, I have wanted to ask you this for a long time... Shu-chan, will you go out with me?"

Shuichi's heart skipped sixty beats. He felt like he was having a heart attack. The Sakuma Ryuichi just asked him out. He felt like it was a dream come true, something that just couldn't be reality. He reached to his leg and pinched.

"Ow.." he said to himself, rubbing the spot where he pinched. Ryuichi stared at him with the sweetest smile that Shuichi had ever seen on his face. He looked hopeful. It made Shuichi's body shiver in excitement.

"Shu..."

"Yes, Ryu-chan, I will go out with you."

Ryuichi bit his lip to hold back his screams, tensed up his body to hold back his jumps for joy. Shuichi was finally his. He looked at the floor and shook with happiness. He felt Shuichi put his hand under his chin and lift his head, their lips meeting in a soft, tender kiss. Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's shoulders and pulled him closer to his body, their kiss quickly becoming a heated battle for dominance. They both were sent to the floor because Shuichi pulled on Ryuichi's front a little too hard and they toppled over. Not breaking their lips, Ryuichi quickly gained the upper hand and laid on top of Shuichi, tongues still battling against each other.

Shuichi let his hands wander around Ryuichi's torso until his found the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and over the older man's head. Ryuichi looked at Shuichi in hopeful confusion.

"Are you sure you want this, Shuichi?" he asked, his serious, handsome gaze burning into Shuichi's, sending both of their lustful hormones raging.

Shuichi nodded and pulled him back down to meet his lips again, begging for more. Ryuichi broke to kiss the younger singer's neck, collarbone, and removed his shirt to wander down to his stomach, just below his belly button. Shuichi's breath constricted when he felt hands playing with his pants.

Ryuichi looked back up at him. Shuichi knew he was asking again if it was okay. Shuichi nodded and laid his head back on the floor.

----------------------------

Half an Hour later:

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

The two singers didn't hear the ring until they finished screaming each other's names and lay panting in each other's arms.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"Ah," Shuichi said breathlessly, "that's my phone..."

"Eh, weren't we supposed to go to Hiro-san's?"

"Ah, shit! Yeah, we were!" Shuichi said, not wanting to move.

"Well...we'd better get moving."

"Aw, do we have to?" Shuichi whined.

Ryuichi grinned at his lover. He kisses his nose and pushed himself up to his feet. Shuichi followed suit, grabbing pants that were laid beside him and pulled them on. He then walked to the kitchen and grabbed his phone to call Hiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez, sure took you two long enough. What were yall doing?"

"Nothing." Shuichi and Ryuichi said simultaniously, blushing.

Hiro arched an eyebrow and let the two in. They all wandered into the living room. Shuichi and Ryuichi sat on the loveseat sitting so close that they took up one whole cushion to themselves. Hiro arched both eyebrows at them.

"Well, Shu, you said we had a lot to catch up on..."

Shuichi took a deep breath, not really knowing where to start...

-------

"Wow, seems like a lot has happened since I have been on vacation, eh?"

"Yeah, it really has." Shuichi nodded. "But, I ain't complaining!"

He put his arm around Ryuichi who giggled.

"Hear that Kuma-kun...He isn't complaining..::wink wink::."

Shuichi looked wide eyed at Ryuichi poked him the side, telling him to hush. Ryuichi bit his lip and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I guess he just got lucky, having someone like me to make him happy ::wink wink::."

"RYU!"

The two singers giggled and wrestled with each other. The red headed guitarist just shook his head.

**_'That means that Yuki-san is single now...' _**Hiro thought. **_'I think I might pay him a visit...'_**

**(A/N): Short chapter, I know, and I am soooo sorry! This one was kind of rushed! Please don't hate me! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Chapter 7!! Mwhahah!! Does Mr. Nakano Hiroshi have the hots for Mr. Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri??? Let's find out! Roll the tape! Enjoy! Mwhahahahaahhaahhaa**

**Chapter 7:**

Hiro approached the apartment complex where Yuki Eiri resides with caution.

_**'What will I say to him when I see him? Um... Hi nice weather we're having? Yeah, yeah that sounds good...'**_

Hiro gulped and took a deep breath to brace himself. He walked to Yuki's apartment door, carefully raising his hand to knock on the door.

--

Knock Knock

Yuki sighed, taking off his glasses and leaving his work to answer the door. He expected it to be Tohma, so he put on his most annoyed expression as he opened the door. It softened when he saw it was Hiro.

"Hiro-san! I didn't expect it to be you."

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Yuki-san." Hiro said, looking at his feet, trying to hide his blush.

"It's fine." Yuki answered softly. "Won't you come in?"

"T-thanks." Hiro stepped in, the door closing securely behind him.

The two sat on the couch and were silent for a few moments. Yuki was suprisingly calm and didn't mind Hiro's silence.

"I hear that you and Shuichi split up." Hiro said, breaking the silence, still not looking Yuki in the eyes.

"Yeah." Yuki said nonchalantly. "He's with Sakuma, isn't he?"

"Yeah. They didn't make it official until yesterday."

"Oh, I thought they have been together longer than that, seeing as the two were making out right in front of me about a month ago."

Hiro looked up in confusion. Yuki saw his expression and chuckled.

"I found Sakuma beat up pretty bad in the middle of the street. I brought him here and called up Shuichi to get him."

"Oh."

Yuki reclined in his seat, pulling out a cigarette.

"Shuichi wouldn't be too happy to know that you are paying me a visit, would he?" Yuki asked, eyeing Hiro with amusement.

"I don't guess he would." Hiro blushed.

Yuki thought he would tease Hiro a little bit and scooted over to him.

"You like me, don't you Hiro-san?" Yuki whispered in the red heads ear.

Hiro gulped and turned a hundred shades of red. He didn't move for a few minutes.

"Hm, Hiro?"

Hiro nodded slowly. Yuki was satisfied with that answer and felt excited.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Mhm, okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro half-smiled.

Yuki winked at him. "You'll see."

**(A/N): Short, I know! I'm sorry:( Don't hate me! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Chapter 8! Ah, I know there are some that don't like how I have a Yuki/Hiro thing, but I promise there is a reason behind all of this, I promise!! PROMISE! So, just bear with me, okay? Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but think Hiro was a little over excited that Yuki and I split up. When I told him that he and I weren't together anymore he kind of zoned out and had a tempted look on his face. I don't know what he was up to, but I had a bad feeling in my gut about it. I ignoredit of course because Ryuichi was teasing me, but still...it was strange. Something told me that he was going to try and go after Yuki. Well, I can't stop him if he wanted to. I didn't like it, no, but I have Ryuichi, so who am I to stop Hiro if he really likes Yuki. But, it still hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shu-chan, I brought you something!" Ryuichi called to his lover as he walked through the door, home from work.

Shuichi poked his head out of the kitchen.

"You brought me something?" he questioned.

Ryuichi nodded, a huge grin on his face, hiding something behind his back.

"Well, what is it?" Shuichi asked, raising an eyebrow. "GIMME!" (Doesn't he sound like a three year old?)

"Nuh-uh, you can't have it until you give me something first." Ryuichi said shaking his head, still smiling. "Something that has value."

"Value? Hm..." Shuichi began to think.

He then grinned maliciously, knowing something that meant more than money... He leaned in and kissed Ryuichi.

"Is that good enough?"

Ryuichi grinned wider and nodded, handing Shuichi a small box that was wrapped in shiny, silver paper.

"Open it, Shu-chan." Ryuichi said insistingly.

Shuichi laughed and opened it, opening the small box which contained a folded piece of paper. Shuichi looked up confused at Ryuichi who nodded, telling him to unfold the paper. Shuichi did so, seeing that on the paper was a map.

"A map? What's this for?"

"You have to follow it." Ryuichi grinned.

"I have to follow it?"

Ryuichi nodded. Shuichi shrugged, thinking that at least it would give him something to do.

---

"Start here. Hm..well, the map says to start in the kitchen."

The two go to the kitchen.

"Go outside."

They go outside.

"Go back inside through the front door."

They go around the house and enter back in through the front door.

"Go to the stairs."

They go to the stairs.

"Go the bathroom."

The two go to the bathroom.

"Go down the hallway."

They go down the hallway."

"Go to the bedroom."

They stop.

"Um, which bedroom?" Shuichi asked.

Ryuichi pointed. "Read the fine print."

Shuichi squinted his eyes. "Ryuichi's bedroom."

He shrugged and the two went to Ryuichi's bedroom. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Go to the big bean bag."

The two went to the bean bag. They both plopped down on it and let themselves sink inside of them.

"Is that all the map says."

"Turn it over. It has more instructions on it." Ryuichi said sheepishly.

Shuichi did so and read the scribbled lettering.

"Have your way with Ryuichi and then go buy him Chinese."

Shuichi laughed and rolled over on top of Ryuichi, kissing his lips tenderly, letting Ryuichi's hands freely wander his body.

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

Shuichi and I had fun with the map. Then, he did buy me Chinese. But, soon after, I had to go back into work. Tohma called me back in and told me Grasper had some important business that had to be taken care of and to come into work as soon as possible. I left Shuichi sleeping on the bean bag. He looked to peaceful to wake.

On my way back to NG I noticed that Yuki-san was out walking. But, he wasn't alone. I couldn't make out who he was with, but I knew that it was man. I stood in curiousity for a moment, trying to figure out who the other guy was. When he spoke, I knew who it was immediatly. It was Nakano.

"Yuki-san, stop it! That's mean!"

"Yeah, sure, but true."

My eyes narrowed. Something didn't seem right with that situation. I didn't think Nakano would be anywhere near Yuki-san. Especially since Nakano always criticized Yuki-san all the time when he and Shuichi were together. It didn't make any sense to me. Was Nakano stabbing Shuichi in the back? Was it just some kind of game?

I watched them for a few more minutes before leaving back towards work. I concluded that I wasn't going to tell Shuichi about it because I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I would keep my eyes open.

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

Yuki said he and I could be a couple. I didn't think that it would be that easy. I figured he would have put up a fight, but he didn't. He even offered. I was confused, but happy all the same. I didn't know how I was going to break the news to Shuichi. I know it would crush the guy, but I can't help the way I feel. Just because he might not want anyone else with Yuki doesn't mean that I have to hold myself back.I wasn't about to sink that low. But, I still felt bad. I knew I should have waited until I knew perfectly well that he was over Yuki. But, he did seem happy with Ryuichi when they came to visit me. So, maybe things won't turn out to be so hostile. I hope.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I have Nakano wrapped around my finger. He's my bait. I'm going to make that little twerp Shuichi pay for ever thinking that he could be happy with anyone other than me. Seeing him so close with Sakuma made me realize that he was mine and no one elses, and it was going to stay that way. So, I decided to use Nakano as my bait to rip little Shuichi's heart out until he comes crying back to me.

**(A/N): I know, short chapter, but at least it's heartfelt! Don't hate me for the shortness of the last few chapters! I'm really trying, I promise! And, I also apologize for Yuki being such a bastard. It just fits with this story, so don't hate me for that please! Please review! Ja ne, until next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Chapter 9. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Gah! Well, I just want to add this little note before I get started here: This chapter was inspired by an event that happened to me, only I added a few things that would fit this. Well, I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! You guyses rock!**

Chapter 9:

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

_I woke up today, I woke up wide awake _

_In an empty bed, staring at an empty room_

When I woke Ryuichi wasn't sleeping beside me. Instead, there was a note placed on his pillow. I recognized his messy handwriting. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up and took the note to read it.

_**Shu-chan, **_

_**Sorry that you had to wake up on your own today. Tohma called me back into work. I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you tonight! I'll buy a lot of ice cream and popcorn, and I'll rent a lot of movies! Okay? Okay. I loves you!**_

_**Kumagoro**_

_**P.S. Ryuichi says hey.**_

I had to laugh at the note. He didn't really know why Ryuichi used Kumagoro to write notes, but he thought it was cute. I set the note aside and got out of bed to get ready for work.

_I have myself to blame for the state I'm in today_

_And now dying doesn't seem so cruel_

When I arrived at NG I saw a sight that I never thought I would see: Hiro and Yuki kissing. Yuki's arms were around Hiro's waist and Hiro's arms were loosely around his neck, and they were making out in the open where anyone could see them. I felt red, hot jealousy surge through my veins. Yuki never was that open with me. He never even wanted to be seen with me in public.

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway, anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear _

_I hate myself for losing you_

I felt my heart shatter into a billion pieces at the sight. Why was Yuki never like that with me? Why didn't he look at me the way he was looking at Hiro? I shifted my gaze to the ground to hide my tearfilled eyes behind my bangs as I walked on and through the doors of NG, ignoring the calls from Hiro. He must have saw me walking by. I didn't care what he wanted to say. I knew that it wasn't fair if I kept Hiro from being with Yuki, but didn't he know that I wasn't over him yet? I ran to my usual hideaway: the bathroom.

_What do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here?_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Aside from the tears, I looked normal. My hair was just as bright pink as ever, my violet eyes just as bright as ever, but they lacked their usual luster. The shine in them was dimmed by heartbreak and decievement. I didn't understand how Hiro could go behind my back and go right to Yuki. He knew how I felt about him, yet he didn't hesitate to run after him. It hurt, and really bad.

_Got what you deserve_

_Hope your happy now _

_Because everytime I think of you it's killing me inside _

_And now I dread each day knowing that I can't be saved _

_From the loneliness of living without you_

_I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

I couldn't put all the blame on Hiro, though. Part of it was Yuki's fault, as well. It takes two to tango, after all. Plus, there had to be some kind of connection there, because Yuki would have put up a fight. I didn't think that Yuki would even go after another guy. He always told me that he was straight and he didn't know why I always stuck around, so it didn't really make sense why he would be with Hiro.

"Shu?" I heard Hiro say from behind me

I glared at his reflection as he entered into the bathroom.

"What? Shouldn't you be snogging with Yuki?" I asked him coldly.

He flinched at my words then glared back.

"Look, Shu, just because you aren't with him anymore doesn't mean you have the right to hold anyone else from him." he said to me, not as coldly as I was speaking to him.

"I could care less about you being with him." I said, my voice sinking with each word. "What I am upset about is how you failed to tell me about it. Why would you sneak behind my back to go to him. Sure, I would be upset, but I would have rather have you tell me that you liked him straight to my face than find myself face to face with you two..."

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. I know I should have told you, but...you just looked so happy with Sakuma-san, I didn't want to ruin that. It has been a while since you smiled like that. You can't blame me for not wanting to take your happiness away, can you?"

I turned around to look him straight in the eyes. His countenance was deep, serious, and contemplative. He reminded me of a wise old man...just in a young, sexy body. (Hey, you have to admit, Hiro is one good looking guy.) I knew he was telling the truth, but it wasn't what I was expecting to hear, so it took me by suprise.

"You don't have to forgive me, Shu. I just didn't want you to be in a slump forever. Sakuma-san seems really good for you. You two have a lot in common, he seems to think the world of you, because he took you in when I wasn't there...And, even you can't lie, Yuki wasn't exactly the nicest to you. I was just doing my best friend's duty at helping you."

"Sneaking around isn't a best friend's duty, Hiro." I said, my voice softening.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it, Shuichi. It was an impulse. You used to always tell me to follow my heart, so..I was following your advice."

Hiro really loved Yuki. If anything, that hurt the worst. Not because he loved Yuki, but because I was being so selfish as to hold him back from someone he loved. I felt horrible for doing that to him. All the time that I had been with Yuki, Hiro had loved him. Yuki hadn't loved me at all, but my selfish self wouldn't give him up, and all that time Hiro was sitting in the shadows, hiding his feelings away. I had to be the worst friend ever. But, at the same time, my feelings for Yuki had not wavered in the very least, and seeing Hiro love him as much, if not more, than I did made me very jealous. I didn't want anyone to love Yuki more than I did.

"Come on, Shu. We have to get to work."

"Go ahead. I'll catch up."

I turned back to the mirror, studying my face. I could read the jealousy in my eyes. It scared me and sent guilt flooding through me like an ocean tide. It wasn't fair to Hiro, nor was it fair to Ryuichi. Ryuichi... My mind went across to Ryuichi and I didn't realize just how much I missed him until then. He always knew the right ways to cheer me up and get my mind off of things. And, at this point when I wanted to cry my eyes out, I really needed him.

_What do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here?_

_What do you say after everything you said is the reason why he left you in the end?_

_How do you cry when every tear you shed won't ever bring him back again?_

_I hate myself for loving you?_

I left Yuki. That was the end to my fairy tale. I wasn't any longer living in the dream world I was with him. But, that didn't mean the desire and longing was still there. I missed Yuki, I really did, but no amount of crying was going to bring him back. I sunk to the floor and cried into my knees.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

When I saw that brat I immediatly pulled Hiro into a kiss. The guy melted in my hands. I found it funny how easy my plan was. Hiro just set it all into place when he came by my place that day and told me that he liked me. He was easy bait. The brat looked really broken up when he saw Hiro and I. Just he way I wanted it. I made a mental note after that to just 'incidently' be at the same place wherever the brat was. Did I feel regret? No. But, I did like that look on the brat's face. He really is cute when he's angry... Ah, I love my sarcasm.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Chapter 10. Well, as I have been going along on this I realize that this story has had no real action, or even a real point until now. I'm actually getting into the deep nitty gritty. Sure took me long enough, don't you think?! Haha, well, I really hope that this fic is enjoyable. I am working hard. Enjoy! Ja ne until next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

Chapter 10:

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Hiro never ceases to amaze me... I mean, he is so trusting. It's kind of funny. I mean, everything little thing I say he takes it to heart. He's about as bad as Shuichi was. It just makes me want that brat even more. Sick, I know, but there is something addicting about that kid.

I would have him soon, so I didn't dare worry. I just had to keep luring him in, using his best friend as the bait. Tatsuha didn't seem to think it was such a good idea. He called me a lot of things that I didn't think he would ever call me in his entire lifetime. I thought he admired me.

He glared at me as I told him my plan.

"So, you are telling me you are using his best friend to try and get him so jealous that he would come crawling back to you, completely wrecking the heart of Hiro and Ryuichi at the same time?"

"Pretty much." I said nonchalantly.

"That's just sick. I thought better of you, aniki."

I wanted to laugh into his face. He was angry at me. For once, my younger brother was trying to put some sense into my head.

"Look, aniki, I know you don't care about Shuichi that much that you would completely shatter the hearts of the people that not only care about him, but you with no regard at all. Shuichi doesn't mean that much to you, so why go to these lengths to get him back. If you wanted him back you could just march right up to him and ask him back. I'm sure he would melt into a puddle at your feet. Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Heh, yeah, that would seem to be the smart thing to do, and the easier thing...only, it's not so easy now. He's too wrapped up in Sakuma. Sakuma has him wrapped around his finger. As for Hiro, he's to stupid to see through it anyways. He'll just do like Shuichi did and run to another guy."

Tatsuha glared even harder at me. At that point I started to get confused. I didn't know what he was getting so worked up over. Normally, he wouldn't care what I did, but he was getting really upset.

"What's wrong, Tatsuha, got a crush?" I asked him with a smirk.

His face turned beet red.

"Quit changing the subject!" he yelled.

I laughed and patted his shoulder. I could feel him trembling underneath my hand.

"Don't worry, little brother, I can take care of myself."

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

Usually I don't like easedropping, but as soon as I heard Shuichi's name I had to stop to see what was up. It was Eiri and Tatsuha talking. They were sitting at the diner that I took Shuichi to the day after he and Eiri broke up. I heard Eiri tell Tatsuha of a plan to win Shuichi back over. Tatsuha was getting angry with him. To me, it seemed Tatsuha had a crush on Hiro.

I looked over it because I was too angry myself. Eiri was using Hiro to make Shuichi jealous and come crawling back to him. That was a sick plan and I would not let him go through with it.

----------------

Ryuichi stood from the table near Yuki and Tatsuha that he was sitting at. He approached Yuki from behind and stood over him, a dark and serious look looming over his features. Tatsuha looked up to see the angry Ryuichi and felt his insides freeze. He, as well as the rest of the world, had never seen that expression, or even that emotion, overcome the Nittle Grasper vocalist. He was supposed to be childish and happy, not burning holes into someone's skull with his gaze.

"What's this I hear about your little plan, Eiri-san?" Ryuichi asked, his tone of voice calm, but dripping with acid with each word.

"Spying, were you?" Yuki said cooly, taking out a cigarette.

"No, it's a little thing called overhearing, but call it what you like." Ryuichi replied. "But, I will let you know this... Shuichi will never come back to you."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Yuki turned to face Ryuichi, looking up with amusment into the elder's face.

"I'll make sure of it."

"Oh," Yuki said, raising his eyebrow, "so, you are saying you want him all to yourself? Not much different from me, now are you, Sakuma-san?"

"I am nothing like you." Ryuichi replied, dark shadows cast over his bright eyes.

Yuki smirked at him, stood, and walked off, leaving Ryuichi and Tatsuha to watch him disappear, Hiro suddenly at his elbow.

"He's sick." Ryuichi said angrily, more to himself.

"Yeah, I don't know what his game is. Maybe he's just sex deprived."

"Nakano seems to like him enough to give him all the sex he wants."

"You are right there. I do know one thing, though... He _doesn't _love Shuichi, at all. So, that's why it makes no sense why he's trying to get him back."

-----------------

"Shu-chan...I have to tell you something." Ryuichi said entering his home to find his lover sitting on the couch watching television.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked, concerned about the serious look on Ryuichi's face.

"I--"

RING

Shuichi looked up at the door as the bell rang.

"Who could that be?" he asked. "I'm sorry, Ryu-chan, we'll talk in a minute, okay?"

"You know what?" Ryuichi with with a small smile. "Forget it. It's nothing."

Shuichi raised his eyebrow before standing and going to the door to allow Tohma in.

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

I couldn't tell him. I mentally slapped myself over and over again, yelling at myself that I should have told him. If I didn't tell him soon he was going to end up hurt. No words seemed right. In the end, he was going to get hurt, either way. I don't want Shuichi to go running back to Yuki and be in the bad relationship he was in before, I don't want him to leave me. But, I don't want Shuichi to get hurt, either. I didn't know what to do. I was at a loss. There was only one person I knew to turn to that could possibly help me in the situation...

...Tohma.

**(A/N): Okay, reaaaally not the best chapter at all. I hope I didn't bore anyone to death. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Chapter 11. I don't have much to say about this chapter. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did, then I would make a manga version of myself and marry Ryuichi. ;P **

Chapter 11:

Shuichi woke up early so he could go into work before anyone else got there. He had some lyrics that he thought were the best that he has ever written and he wanted to get the vocals down before anyone got there so he could suprise everyone. He whistled the tune to the song as he walked, hands dug in his pockets.

_**'Maybe, I could suprise Ryu-chan and bring Kumagoro a new outfit home. I know how he likes Kumagoro to play dress-up. Hehe, he's such a girl.'**_

He took a shortcut through an alley, completely ignoring all the warnings that Hiro had once given him about going into them, especially alone (such as, there could be a strange pervert in there). It got darker as he got deeper into the alley. He whistled louder to try and distract the rising fear in his chest.

A noise behind him made him stop in his tracks and turn around, his eyes scanning the dim area.

"W-who's there?"

"I've been looking for you, Shuichi."

"D-Dad? W-what are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was just about to ask you that."

"I...I was on my way to work..."

"Going to your job at NG? Mr. Superstar now, aren't you? Don't look at me with that look. You don't think I haven't heard about how famous you are? You are an idol in prison. Absolutely everyone wants to get a hand on you."

Shuichi backed against the wall as he father approached him. He stared into his father's eyes. He and his father looked nothing alike, his father having dark brown eyes and red hair.

"W-what do you want with me?" Shuichi asked, trying to sound brave. "Why are you out of prison?"

He grew up knowing that if he sounded weak to his father the worse the beating would be.

"You want to know why I am out of prison? Good behavior..a lot of sweet talk...you know, the works. As for why I am here..."

Shuichi gulped. He didn't like the dark, evil look in his father's eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shuichi, what in the world happened to you?!" Hiro cried as Shuichi walked into the studio, clutching his arm, blood dripping from many part of his body.

"Hiro...my...father..."

Shuichi passed out, Hiro catching him before he could hit the floor.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!" Sakano yelled, spinning around the room in a panic.

"Stop it!" Suguru yelled. "He's not dead!"

BANG

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Hiro yelled, holding K's magnum high above his head (he just shot at the ceiling to quiet everyone--K cowaring on the floor, reaching for his gun like a child reaching for his kite that got stuck in a tree). "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE INSTEAD OF RUNNING AROUND LIKE IDIOTS!"

Sakano immediatly stopped panicking and pulled out his cell phone, first calling an ambulance, then calling Tohma, who arrived shortly after the call.

"Is he alright?" Tohma asked, looking at the beat up Shuichi in Hiro's arms.

"I don't know." Hiro answered, trying his best not to show the panic in his voice.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to him?"

"Yes."

"Who, Nakano-san? Tell me, so I can have them behind bars."

"His father."

"But, why?"

"That I don't know. Seguchi-san, don't we need to contact Sakuma-san."

"He's in the studio down the hall. Sakano-san, go fetch him for me."

Sakano bowed to his 'sachou' and walked out, his mind puzzled at how Tohma could stay so calm in a situation like he was. He returned, Ryuichi at his heels, a few minutes later.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi gasped and dropped to his knees in front of Hiro.

"Let's carry him outside so the paramedics can pick him up." Tohma suggested.

Hiro and Ryuichi nodded, Hiro carrying Shuichi out bridal style, Ryuichi right behind him. The paramedics arrived shortly after, they putting Shuichi on a stretcher and putting him into the back of the ambulance.

"Sakuma-san, you can ride with me on my bike to the hospital, okay?"

"Bike?" Ryuichi asked, confused why Hiro would ride a bicycle to work.

He blushed at his stupidity as they approached not a bicycle, but a motorcycle. Hiro handed him his extra helmet, slipping his own over his head and getting onto the 'bike.' Ryuichi got on behind him and the two sped away to the hospital, not bothering to tell anyone else. Luckily, everyone understood and let it slide.

"You all may go to the hospital if you choose. I have something I need to take care of." Tohma said, waving everyone goodbye and going back inside NG.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luckily, the only major thing wrong with him is he has a broken arm. As for everything else, they are just minor cuts and bruises. He's going to be fine."

"Thank you, nurse." Ryuichi said bowing to the nurse, who bowed back and walked away, writing notes on her clipboard.

"Yuki, it's me, Hiro."

Hiro paced inside the waiting room, cell phone to his ear.

"Shuichi's in the hospital... He's fine except for a broken arm... We think that it was his father that hurt him... You're coming?... Okay, see you soon. Bye."

Hiro looked up to see Ryuichi staring at him with sympathy.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's Shuichi you should be worrying about."

"Sorry. I am worrying about Shuichi..." Ryuichi answered.

He hadn't the heart to tell Hiro about Yuki's devious plan. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wanted so bad to tell Shuichi and Hiro about what Yuki was trying to do, but every time he tried his mouth would feel glued shut.

"Are we allowed to see him now?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. Want to come with me?"

"I'm going to wait for Yuki to get here. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"...Okay." Ryuichi answered, turning on his heel and walking out of the waiting room and to Shuichi's hospital room.

When he opened the door he saw Shuichi staring out of the window at the afternoon sun. He turned his head when he heard Ryuichi come in. His face brightened a little bit, but his eyes were still sad.

"Hey, Shu-chan. Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Your dad did this to you, didn't he?"

"Yeah..."

Shuichi looked down at his left arm, which was wrapped in a soft cast (doctors always put a soft cast on before they put one on with the colorful wrappings :P). He sighed deeply.

"He said that he got out of prison for good behavior and a lot of sweet talk. And, the only reason why he was hunting me down was..."

The door opened and Hiro (and much to Shuichi's dismay) and Yuki walked him. Shuichi let out a sob and started to cry.

"Shu-chan, what's wrong?"

Hiro felt wrong for letting Yuki come into the room, but Yuki insisted on coming, so he couldn't resist. He stared at Ryuichi sit beside Shuichi on his bed and take him into this arms, trying to comfort him. Shuichi leaned into Ryuichi's chest and looked up at Yuki.

"Yuki...how do you know my father?" he asked sadly.

Yuki turned his face away.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me. He hunted me down because he's looking for you." Shuichi answered.

Hiro and Ryuichi gasped, Yuki looked up at Shuichi and stared at him blankly. Shuichi stared back, his violet eyes burning with fury.

"My father is looking for you! You're hiding from him led him to hurting Ryuichi! Now, tell me, how do you know my father!"

"He's my mother's ex-boyfriend. Shu...did you ever wonder why I grew up without my mother?"

Shuichi's eyes grew wide. He knew what Yuki was going to say next.

"Your father killed her, in cold blood. As for why he's looking for me... I saw him kill my mother. I watched the whole thing. He, with force, made me promise not to turn him in. Well, I did turn him in."

"He...he told me he was going to kill you for what you did." Shuichi said quietly, burying his face back into Ryuichi's chest. "So, that's why..."

"Don't worry, Shuichi." Ryuichi said, stroking Shuichi's hair. "Tohma-kun is going to take care of it."

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

My father was searching for Yuki because he wanted revenge. Yuki turned him in to the police after behing being forcefully told not to, so my father was searching for him to get that payback. He told me that he was going to kill Yuki for it. I couldn't let that happen. I ended up getting my arm broken because I wouldn't allow my father to hurt Yuki.

It's times like those that I wish I didn't still have feelings for Yuki. I knew that even if I didn't care about Yuki I still wouldn't let my father go after him. But, it still hurts that I still care about him. He was with Hiro at the hospital. That about shattered me. If Ryuichi wasn't there I would have broke in two.

Ryuichi stayed by my side for a whole month until Tohma found where my father was residing. He had him arrested and sent right back to prison for two counts of assault and attempted murder. It was a great relief.

Hiro moved him with Yuki. They were more open about their relationship after the day at the hospital. Yuki would drop Hiro off at work every morning, everytime I would be out in town, with or without Ryuichi, they would be there hand in hand. I was extremely jealous, but I looked over it each time. Each time that I would see them the more I felt the urge to run over to Yuki and steal him away. But, I would turn against my will and go back to Ryuichi. At least he cared about me. Unlike Yuki. Yuki never cared. He wouldn't want me back anyway.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

After seeing Shuichi in the hospital I wanted him even more. He looked so small and submissive and just waiting for me to ravish him. Hiro moved in with me. Well, I asked him to. I figured it would make Shuichi even more jealous. I haven't let Hiro sleep with me, though. That spot beside me on my bed is saved for a naked Shuichi...the way it needed to be.

I started counting down the days until Shuichi would be in my bed once again.

**(A/N): Okay...this chapter went really, really slow. But, I hope you all like it! Loves to you all! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Chapter 12. This has been coming along well. I sure do hope that you all like this! **

Chapter 12:

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

It's been almost two months now since Shuichi got out of the hospital. And, the whole time, Shuichi hasn't been himself at all. At first, I wanted to put the blame on his father, but then I realized it was hopeless to even think that. The fact was, Shuichi was still hurting over Eiri-san. God, it hurt so much to even think that he still had feelings for that player, but I respected his feelings and left him alone for a while. I didn't stay completely away from him, no, what I mean is I didn't try to pry into his feelings.

The reason why he has been feeling so low is because wherever he would go Eiri-san would be there with Nakano-san. They would either be kissing or holding hands or acting like a good ole couple. I could tell in his eyes that it hurt Shuichi and everytime I would his coutenance sink and throb of guilt sank in my gut. All because I knew the reason why... I wanted to tell Shuichi so bad what Eiri-san was planning, but I could never get myself to tell him. I didn't want to see his disappointment. Plus, I was afraid that he would never come out of a slump if I did tell him.

I later found out, by Tatsuha himself (he came to me one day at work to tell me this, he said it was only fair to Nakano and Shuichi...I swear I saw him blush when he mentioned Nakano...) that Eiri-san was trying so hard to get Shuichi back because he missed having Shuichi in his bed. Now, yes, Shuichi is great in bed, but I thought it was sick that Eiri-san only wanted Shuichi for his sex. That made my stomach turn and my blood boil. I wanted so bad to tell Shuichi...but my stupid self could never find the words to say. So, I decided that I had to suck up all of my guilt and brave up. Shuichi deserved to know. I didn't know how I was going to tell him, but I just had to.

I was waiting for him in the living room when he arrived home from work. He was his usual downcast self and I could tell by his face that he had just witnessed yet another make-out Eiri-san and Nakano scene. My heart broke for him. He looked at me in confusion at my serious face and was about to open his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"How was your day, Shu-chan?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

"Just fine..." he answered, eyeing me warily.

"Shu-chan, please sit down..." I said patting the seat beside me on the couch.

He did so, sitting carefully as if there were pins where he was about to sit. I stared at him for a long time, trying to compose what to say to him in my head. I couldn't hold it in anymore. If I did, then I would one day surely crack.

"Shu-chan...there is something I need to tell you..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock Knock Knock

Yuki looked up from his laptop in frustration. He thought it might be Hiro, coming home from work, but when he glanced at the time on the bottom right corner of his laptop screen it read 12:46 PM. Hiro wouldn't be home until 6:30 PM. He reluctantly stood from his seat and dragged his feet to the door, opening it slowly, putting on his best, most annoyed face...which quickly disappeared when he saw who it was at the door.

"Shuichi?"

"Hi, Yuki. May I come in?"

"Um...yeah..of course..."

Yuki's inside shook with excitement.

_**'He's here...I knew it! I knew he couldn't go so long without me! Bed here I come...'**_

"How have you been, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, stepping inside the familiar apartment, taking in all the familiar sights he had known so well.

"Eh, alright, I guess." Yuki answered with a shrug, going to couch and slumping down into it's cushions. "You?"

Shuichi shrugged back. "Good, I suppose."

"Hmm...you sound unsure."

Shuichi looked into Yuki's golden eyes with an expressionless glow in his violet orbs. He walked over slowly and sat beside Yuki, sitting close to him, feeling that familiar body heat he used to feel from Yuki...whenever he was getting horny.

"You think?" Shuichi asked, his eyes not leaving Yuki's.

Yuki smirked. **_'It's time I talk...lead up to the moment...set the mood...'_**

"So, Yuki..how are things with Hiro?"

Yuki was taken aback by the question and the bitterness in the singer's voice, but he shook it off, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Slept with him yet?"

Yuki was really taken aback by that question, but he again shook it off.

"No." he answered, scooting closer to Shuichi, leaning his head over to whisper in the cotton-candy head's ear. "I can't seem to let myself do it. At least, not with him..."

Shuichi arched an eyebrow and leaned back slightly to look Yuki in the eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Yuki smirked wider. "I've been saving myself for you, Shuichi. I can't let myself sleep with Hiro because I can't see myself sleeping with anyone else but you..."

Shuichi was silent for a long time, just staring at the golden haired novelist with a blank expression on his face. Yuki decided to take advantage of the silence and pressed his lips against Shuichi's, first softly, then deeper, his tongue begging for entrance into the vocalist's mouth. Shuichi answered it, allowing Yuki's tongue to wander in the hollow cavern of his mouth.

_**'So, Ryu-chan was right...'**_

Shuichi pushed Yuki off of him with force. Yuki stared at him with a confused and annoyed expression on his face. Shuichi stood and stared at him with fire in his eyes.

"You are sick. A sick, cold bastard."

"Wha---"

"I know your game, Yuki Eiri. I know that you were using Hiro all along just to get me back. But, it's not me you want, Yuki. It's my body. You are through breaking hearts Yuki Eiri, your game is over."

"How did you find out?" Yuki said angrily, despite himself.

He immediatly slapped his hand over his mouth, knowing he had said the wrong thing, because Hiro walked inside, along with Tatsuha and Ryuichi.

"So, it's true..." Hiro said sadly.

"Sorry, aniki, but I couldn't let you keep ruining lives like you have..."

"Hope you get what's coming to you, Eiri-san, because I think Shu-chan and Nakano-san have had enough." Ryuichi said, putting his arm around Shuichi, who was shaking with anger and sadness.

Tatsuha led Hiro out, behind Ryuichi and Shuichi, leaving Yuki sitting on his couch in a state of shock. Everything he had planned went down the drain, and now all hope was lost.

**Tatsuha's P.O.V.**

Aniki didn't take life so well after Shuichi blowing off in his face. He locked himself in his apartment and wouldn't let anyone in. I decided to give up on him. I couldn't help him, he couldn't help himself. I later found out from Tohma that he disappeared and no one knew where he was. Of course, since he's my brother, I was worried. The tabloids later told that he went to America where he was killed in a drive by shooting. The news wasn't taken so well amongts his fans nor Shuichi, Hiro, or myself. Ryuichi was beat up because Shuichi kept blaming himself, and poor Hiro was heartbroken. I was in shock and therefore, numb so I didn't know how to feel. After a while, though, things got back into normal. It took almost a whole year for things to get back to normal.

I confessed my feelings for Hiro. He was very careful in getting together with me, seeing as Eiri was my brother and he was afraid I would turn out just like him. But, I proved that I was nothing like my aniki and I would never play him like he did. He warmed up to me quickly, and we became happy together.

Ryuichi and Shuichi moved out of the place they were living at to a new, bigger apartment in the middle of Tokyo, nearer to NG. The reason they needed a bigger place was because they adopted. Not babies, but rabbits...lots of rabbits...rabbits that produce lots of babies. Ryuichi said they were Kumagoro's adopted babies, and everyone just played along. What nice people we are.

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

The news of Yuki getting killed was like a tidal wave crashing over me and blacking me out. I felt completely responsible because it was me who dropped the bombshell on him and told him that his plan had been found out. I felt like I drove him away and to his death. It took a long time, but everyone finally helped me realize that death is something that can't be controlled. It's no one's fault at all. Life worked itself out, so, everything got back to being okay again.

Ryuichi proposed to me. It wasn't long after we got all the rabbits, that he proposed. I was so happy that I almost passed out. Ryuichi made me feel things I had never felt before. I knew that what I felt was real love, not something that I forced in my head like I did with Yuki. With Yuki, I told myself that I was in love with him, but I didn't have to tell myself that I was in love with Ryuichi because I actually_ felt_ it. It was the greatest feeling I had ever had. I finally felt okay.

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

Shuichi and I had a small wedding, inviting only a few people, not wanting to cause a scene or raise a huge ruckus. It was a great wedding, all the same. Shuichi looked great (he looks great in anything). Hiro was his 'maid of honor' while Tohma was my best man. Tatsuha was our preacher-person. Noriko, who was one of the 'bride's maids' was bawling her eyes out, as well as K-san, and Fujisaki looked like he wanted to faint (poor kid being around so many gay people..tsk..). Shuichi's parents were there, as well as his sister, who was ecstatic that Shuichi was marrying me. It was funny because he kept glomping me and saying, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world having Sakuma Ryuichi as a brother-in-law!!!" We were wed and had a great honeymoon...hehehe.

We went to California for our honeymoon. Shuichi wanted me to show him what L.A. (Los Angeles) was like. I showed him around, let him meet the people I worked with while I was there for those three years Grasper was split, and then we spent he rest of the night lounging on the balcony of our hotel room, looking at the sunset.

"We've had such a dramatic relationship, don't you think?" I asked Shuichi, who was sipping on white wine. "I mean, the trouble with your dad and Eiri-san... Kind of shapes you, ya know?"

"Yeah, it has. It's really made me grow up a little bit. And, it has really made me depressed..."

I looked over at Shuichi a sad look in my eye. I didn't want my husband to be sad on our honeymoon. But, he gently smiled at me and took my hand.

"But, I am happy because I have found you...my new kind of confidence."

**(A/N): This is the end!! The end of the fic! What do you all think? Was it good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Ah, I need to know! AYAYAYA!! Please review and let me know! I worked so hard on this one! Ah...I can start on a whole new fic now! WOW! Finally! haha. **


End file.
